


【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨·番外一：Winter Wind 冬风

by Kuencar



Category: ABO - Fandom, 全职高手, 王乔
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar





	【王乔/ABO】梅子黄时雨·番外一：Winter Wind 冬风

番外一：Winter Wind 冬风  
（一）  
乔一帆是最后一个离开琴房的人。他沿着琴房外的走廊走到音乐学院的正门口，风吹得他有些冷。天空是透明的一条线，云层厚厚地扑在底下，带着深或浅的灰色。傍晚将至，学院的喷泉干涸着，与天色并成一张浅蓝色的画布。他走进这块画布中，穿过深蓝、灰蓝和浅蓝，走到校门口，眼前的景色才再度生动起来。他知道有个人一定在某处等待他。他掖了掖背包的肩带，快速地在人群里扫了一眼，终于找准了某处，他去了。果然瞧见有人在等他。  
“让你久等了。”他搓了搓手，不好意思地跟着那人上车。  
“还好。”那人说。乔一帆悄悄地——也可能是忍不住地——往那人脸上瞅了一眼，看见对方的侧脸都浸在傍晚时透明的浅蓝色天光里。他的心倏然升起一股漂浮的柔感。  
车子发动了，路上走着，两个人都没什么话。乔一帆扶着放在膝上的背包，右手轻轻在膝盖上打着拍子，二分之一，四分之三，四分之四。他敲了两分钟，发现还是有点跟不上节奏，眉头因而隐隐地皱起来。  
“听说，你……不高兴？”旁边那人不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼，问道。  
“啊？”  
“你妈说的。”  
“唔……是有点生气。”  
“排练得好好的，生什么气？”  
“难说……”他咬紧了下唇，“好好的肖一协，都当‘冬风’在练，真让人受不了，讲了好多次了。”  
“然后你就对你妈妈生气了？”男人又说，两眼没看他。  
“呃……”乔一帆语塞地看了他一会儿，半晌低声道：“我，我也没对她生气吧……可能……你懂的，那种时候打电话来……我可能口气不太好……怎么，她跟你说了什么吗？”他讲着讲着，语气有些畏缩。不可否认的是，尽管两个人的关系业已发生了本质性的变化，他在这男人面前仍然会不可避免地受到幼年时经历的影响。  
“没说什么，”男人斜了他一眼，“你以为她要讲什么？”  
“没什么……”  
“她大概只是担心你。急匆匆挂了电话，又没有下文，发消息你也不回复，不知道在干什么。”  
“我知道……你怎么又开始了……”他揉了揉太阳穴，把头撇到一边去。  
“……又？”  
“……我不需要……我不用你老是提醒我。”  
“那你总得给我不提醒你的机会？”  
“这……这是两码事……我只是不小心，我——我下次态度好一点。”  
“不过话说回来，有时候的确很难控制，”男人说，“你可以考虑一下别的办法。”  
“能有什么办法？”他叹了口气。  
“比如说，换个打电话的对象。”  
“打给谁？”他笑了，“生气的时候打给谁态度可能都很差吧，把人家当出气筒吗？”  
“找个能当出气筒的对象就行了，比如我。”  
男人讲完，面无表情地看着车外。  
乔一帆愣愣地看着他，大脑停转了几秒。之后，他将信将疑地问道：“这句话里有什么修辞手法吗？”  
“有。”男人扭了一下头，目光刚和乔一帆触上就跳了回来。  
“是……什么？”  
“双关。”  
乔一帆吞了吞唾沫。他转过头，看着车窗里倒映出的自己的样子出神。  
车窗外，高架桥身上蓝色的条状指示灯已经全都亮了，它们层层叠叠地，循着车流的方向汇成冷蓝色的光河。乔一帆望着这些车和这些灯，想到他自己也处在这光汇聚的河流的深处，便轻轻舒了口气。  
夜幕已经低垂。车厢内，收音机里轻轻放送着乐音。  
“Des yeux qui font baiser les miens（他的轻吻仍留在我的眼梢），  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche（一抹笑意掠过他的嘴角），  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche（这就是他最真切的形象），  
De l’homme auquel j’appartiens（这个男人，我属于他），  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras（当他轻拥我入怀），  
Qu'il me parle tout bas（低声对我说话），  
Je vois la vie en rose（我眼前浮现出玫瑰色的人生）……*”

（二）  
“王先生不来坐坐么？我看他送过你很多回了，你只留他在家里吃过一顿饭。”女人洗碗的时候问道。  
“唔……”乔一帆咽了一口果肉，对着咬下一块的苹果呆了半晌，徐道：“他……忙。”  
“是忙？”女人背朝着他，忙碌的背影衬在流理台的水声下晃动，“是忙，还是你不让他来？”  
“呃，当然是——”他眼神晃了晃，声音渐渐小了。  
女人的背影又晃了一阵，接着，流理台的水龙头被关上了。她转过身，对着身后的青年：“妈妈不会介意的。他养了你快十年，让你上学，让你学琴，很少有人能做到这些，看在那几年的份上，你再埋怨他，也不该把他晾在外边。”  
“完全不是因为这个”，他默默地想到，口中却说：“您常跟他接触吗？”  
“他就在咱们家后边的大学教书呀，当然能遇得到。”  
“……他……”乔一帆张了张嘴，话到嘴边又咽了下去，“他确实是忙……大学里很、很多事。”  
“一帆，你不擅长说谎，”母亲在他对面坐了下来，“告诉我，你为什么不敢见他？”  
“我没有不敢——”  
“那，我就换一种方式，”女人叹了口气，“我让你为难了吗？你——你怕我——我介意见到他？”  
她看见自己的儿子愣了一下。  
“啊，为什么您要这么说？”乔一帆惊道，脸上红一阵白一阵的。  
“嗯……你心事很重，妈妈只能这样猜了。”  
乔一帆闻言，缩了一下肩膀，脸上的神色窘迫起来：“我……我……妈妈……他……他……他要我、要我……”他讲了一半也不到，舌头打起了结，又不禁小心翼翼地打量起母亲的脸色来。  
“要你做他的欧米伽？”女人说着，半垂下眼眸。  
他心里“咯噔”一下，呼吸紧促起来。“您什么都知道。”他小声说。  
“我也是欧米伽，”女人说，“阿尔法想要一个欧米伽的眼神，我很清楚。”她说到这里，带着细纹的眼角颤了颤，似乎回想起了什么。某种情绪从她上了年纪的侧脸极快地掠了过去，旋即消失不见了。  
“您……怎么想呢？”  
“我？”她笑了，“我不怎么想。我年纪大了，你得有你自己的生活，你很聪明，我对你从没有不放心的时候，你的选择就是妈妈的选择。”她说完，从自己儿子的脸上察觉出一种多年未见的犹疑的神色，“你难道不喜欢他吗？这……我有些想不通，一帆，那个让你想找又不敢找的人，难道不就是他吗？那个让你在睡梦中也要含在嘴边的名字，难道不是‘王杰希’吗？他现在来到了你的面前，你为什么还要退缩？”  
“妈妈，我……”他抿了抿嘴唇，伸手将女人的右掌握在手心里，好像自己就能因此获得什么力量似的，“我，我不知道这是怎么了，心里总是空落落的。他……他自作主张地要我走，然后又突如其来的、在很多年以后出现了，妈妈，他养了我七年多，我也找了他七年多，我还欠他些什么呢？”他漫无目的地讲着话，心里逐渐地被“王杰希”所占满。  
王杰希，王杰希，他几乎霸占完了他前二十年的人生，现在又要预支他剩余的全部生命。他无法回味自己听清楚对方话时的心情，是惊喜，还是胆怯？亦或是一股隐约的愤怒？时隔七年多，这个男人的出现又把他带进了矛盾的漩涡中，上一次他要他好好地做自己的儿子，这一次他要他做自己的欧米伽，几乎每一次都是如此的自我。  
“他为什么这么自我？”乔一帆拧着眉头，“我问他这些年都去了哪儿，他也从来不说，他从来都不解释自己的任何行为，对我也是，我不明白他为什么要这么自我，结果——他居然是要、要我……”他摇了摇头，“简直了，他充满了矛盾，他真是固执。”  
“也有一种可能，是……一帆，有的人他只是……不那么擅长表达而已。如果情绪过重……他们反而就不知道要怎么说话了，也可以说……他们天性里就缺乏那种……呃……才能。”  
“妈妈……你，你为什么要帮他说话？”乔一帆鼓了鼓腮帮，“你这样……就好像要教训我一样……”  
女人摇了摇头：“我只是在劝你不要钻牛角尖，而且，我的确挺放心你跟他在一起的，你们俩感情不是很好？”  
她一说完，青年的脸就红透了。  
“……我都……他就算是说那种话，也都不会看我一下，感觉，就好像是……出来吃个饭一样的事情。”  
“他说不定只是，不想让你发现他在看你呢？”女人笑起来，“你和他讲话，一讲话他就不敢看你，说不定……他只是害羞呢？”  
“……这……”乔一帆有些语塞，“他已经三十好几了……”  
“我倒是觉得，你好像想的不止这些吧？”女人眨了眨眼睛，“你有什么别的理由吗？”  
“理由……”乔一帆低下头，“妈妈，我……我觉得我，我现在好像没办法回应他。”  
“我想在三十岁以前开一次自己的演奏会，要做的事情太多了，实在太多了，”青年慢慢地说道，“有时候——虽然这么讲好像不太应该，但，有时候，忙得太厉害的时候，我就会有点后悔——我会想，为什么我要在他身上花那么多的时间？要是我能把那些时间都用来练琴，我现在得少多少麻烦……这是不可避免的，选择了A就要损失B。可我要是，拖着的话，他很大了……再这样下去，他要怎么办呢？”  
“所以，问题还是——”女人顿了顿，“你到底喜不喜欢他？”  
“我——”青年欲言又止，索性把半张脸都埋进臂弯里，“我喜欢。”  
“可是，如果要做他的欧米伽，就不仅仅是喜欢不喜欢的事情了，对吗？”  
他抬起脸，问道。  
女人望了他半晌，轻轻地摸了摸他的肩膀。  
“你是个好孩子，一帆。如果你认为自己需要考虑，那就仔细地考虑吧，这是关系两个人的未来的事情，”她说，“我没有什么别的要求，只有一点——”  
青年眨了眨眼睛。  
“要是你，实在疑虑他的想法……那么，你不妨把我的想法告诉他——告诉他，我不介意，我的儿子要跟他曾经的养父在一起，我并不介意——也许，他就会因此对你敞开些心扉。一帆，你们的心事都太重了。当然，他的心事大概比你更重。如果你们谁都不说话，那就永远都别想有人更进一步。既然你知道他固执得要命——那你为什么不去当那个先说话的人呢？”  
“……妈妈……”  
“当他不能对你坦白的时候，一帆，试着去打开他的心吧？”女人轻轻地说。

（三）  
“我说了好多遍了，我弹的是肖一协，不是‘Winter Wind’，不是黑键练习曲，更不是柴钢一协，你们的声音太大啦，钢琴声要听不到了。”  
“这不行……指挥说了，你得配合好我们……”第一小提琴乐手搓了搓手，说道。  
“可是……我们之前练习时不是好好的……”乔一帆狠狠地抓了一下头发，倒推了一把椅子坐下来。  
“我觉得，”另一名研一学生举起手挥了挥，乔一帆看过去，发现那是他的室友安文逸，“这个问题你还是得去找别哥谈一谈。”  
“拉倒吧，还谈啥，”唐昊嗅了嗅鼻子，“谈什么谈，上星期谈的你又不是没看到，他俩几乎要吵起来了，再往下去要打架吗？得了吧，都什么年代了还搞武斗，当心院长一人给一个处分。”  
“可怜的老冯，”孙翔痛心疾首，“他把别哥分过来的时候，可能压根没想到会有这结果。”  
孙翔一说完，包括他和唐昊在内的几个铜管的同学全都噤了声。  
剩下的人也是一顿沉默。默然半晌，坐在最左边的一名女生站了起来。  
“我同意小安，小乔你还是去跟刘小别学长沟通一下。”  
乔一帆从椅背上抬起头看了她一眼，认出她是钢专另一位教授的学生唐柔，倏然叹了口气道：“要么……就……唐柔姐来吧。”  
“啊？”女生惊讶地挑起眉。  
“……我之前跟沐橙学姐合作得不错……”他说着，挠了挠头，“但，这个……刘小别学长，我实在跟他合不来，对合奏来说，钢琴跟指挥合不来，这实在讲不过去啊。我可能不行……但表演会得继续……不然，学……学姐来弹吧？”  
“我？我不要替你弹。本来也定好了，是你来弹。你手不是好好的？我不要当你的替补。”唐柔冷冷地拒绝了，重新坐下来，“我不同意，你接着说。”  
“哇塞，这美女这么酷，”唐昊凑在最后跟孙翔悄声咬耳朵，“不愧是老唐家的人。”  
“你少来，这种事还攀亲戚，简直没眼看！”孙翔鄙视他道。  
“呃……对不起……”突然遭到了如此直白的拒绝，乔一帆脸上红了一阵，也感觉到了自己方才发言的不妥，良久，他叹了口气，“哎，我……再想想办法吧……”  
他说完，原先坐在周围的乐手们也纷纷起身离开。  
“我说，这场景，还真跟卡拉扬和里赫特似的，”安文逸陪他留了下来，“说不定……说不定你俩就能配合出个经典了呢，卡拉扬跟里赫特怼到最后不是奏出了拉二么？”  
“唉，”乔一帆摇摇头，顶了一下他的肩膀，“安哥你不要忘了，他们当时合奏了两首，拉二成了经典，柴钢协成了槽点，百分之五十的成功率而已，何况我跟刘小别学长，那远不是里赫特跟卡拉扬的级别。”  
“是么……我听说你去年在苏黎世比赛时弹的拉赫很受好评呀，”安文逸耸耸肩，“现在比不上，以后……我觉得……”他说到这里，笑了一下。  
“那是去年，”乔一帆听他这么说，脸上也笑了，安文逸觉得他有些得意，又有些腼腆，“年年都该不一样……我也不知道那些不一样以后都会变成什么。”过了一会儿，他又正色道。  
“嗨哟，你很有理想，看来你对未来有很积极的筹备嘛。”  
“是吗……”乔一帆稍微抿起嘴，眼睛里闪烁着什么，“谁没有呢。”他说。  
他跟安文逸寒暄了没几句，对方有事，还是先他一步走了。他在排练室里又呆了一会儿，抄了几段琴谱，揣在怀里往外走。走到楼下，发现天上下雨了。他所在的这座城市，本身处于季风气候区，冬雨下得从来就不大，只是经常有很冷的风到处刮着。他今天穿得厚，天上雨点不大，便也不甚在意，施施然走到学院中央的喷泉广场上。他沿着广场外围，慢悠悠地往门口晃，脑子里再次一遍遍过着演出的那些曲目。  
一阵狂烈的冷风夹杂碎雨点向他刮来。他忽然站住了，在这风里阖上眼睛，感觉雨滴和风声都在耳边形成特殊的旋律。他想着想着，手下似乎也多了一份触键的感觉。  
“这是‘冬风’。”他想。  
“在这里站着做什么？”一道声音冷不防在他背后响起。他尚睁开眼，脖颈间就多了一条围巾。很快，他又嗅到了一股杏仁味。  
还没等对方再说话，他倒吸一口气，猝然转身，往后退了一步，刻意拉远同来者的距离。  
他退完了，抬头，看见来者朝他半伸着手，似乎正要给他理围巾。  
大约是没想到会被如此地避开，那人抿了抿嘴，抬起的手也很快被沉默地收了下去。  
那一瞬间，乔一帆发现那人的脸上似乎划过一种几近落寞的神色，这叫他懊悔了很久。

（四）  
“唔……爸爸……”乔一帆缩了一下脖子，他整张脸都陷在沾满王杰希信息素味道的围巾里，腮边随之泛着一丝异样的潮红。王杰希的神色叫他一时间有点恍，连带着多年未曾出过口的称呼也一不小心溜出了嘴。  
听到这样的久违的称谓，王杰希似乎震了震，可他依然没有正视乔一帆，双眸都微微朝下边敛着。他比现在的乔一帆还要高小半个头，当他往下敛着眼睛时，乔一帆总是能从他身上体会到一股混杂着倨傲的孤高感，这种奇异的体会，每每都叫他心生沉闷。  
“错了。”过了很久，男人在他对面低声说。  
“……什么？”  
“喊错了。”男人说着，朝他抬了一下眼睛，只抬了一下，便又低了回去，“走了。”他说，当然是对乔一帆讲的。  
乔一帆心里一愣，连忙小跑地跟上去，不经意瞧到王杰希的耳后，发现那里竟然红了。王杰希本人肤色偏白，那里因而红得特别明显。他看得心里咋舌，又觉得男人这模样新鲜极了。他跟着上车，默默地给自己系好安全带，一扭头看见王杰希一如既往地平视着前头，脸上正经得要命，只是耳根子还红通通的，忍不住闷声笑了一下。  
对方闻声在驾驶座上瞥了他一眼，良久才出声：“去我家坐坐吧，你还没来过。”  
“唔……”乔一帆愣了一下，他犹疑地抬起头。对方没看他，还是一脸平淡：“你衣服都湿了，去洗个澡。”  
“呃……我，我回家就够了。”  
乔一帆如此说道。  
于是王杰希就闭了嘴，没再说什么。  
对方倏然安静下来，乔一帆深呼吸了一下，感觉胸腔里的器官砰砰直跳。他一时手足无措起来，在副驾驶座上低着头玩了一会儿手指，好不容易想到自己可以先把家里的钥匙翻出来，待会儿直接抓了就下车。结果他刚把手伸进背包内袋，口中便低呼一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”乔一帆挠了挠头，“我……我没带钥匙。”他鼓了鼓腮帮子，低头在包里翻找起来，翻了很久才沮丧道：“啊，真的没带。”  
“要回去看看吗？”  
“唔……不了吧，好晚了，我平时在学校里，也不会有拿出来的机会啊……”他嘀咕。  
“那……打电话给你妈妈？”王杰希睨了他一会儿，说。  
“只好这样了……”乔一帆说着，随手拨通了家里的电话。  
电话另一头“嘟”了很久，最后变成了“暂时无人接听”，他皱起眉头，摁掉了通话。  
“怎么了？”王杰希看着前面问道。  
“……没人接……”  
“出去了？”  
“大概吧。”乔一帆说完，捧着手机的手慢慢放下来，放到膝盖上。他下意识地理了一下自己的领口，余光发现王杰希好像在看自己。他稍稍往左侧抬了下头，居然就这么跟王杰希的目光对上了。  
他身子一颤，下腹深处陡然滚过一阵热浪。  
“一帆，你……你是不是……”王杰希瞧了他几分钟，哑声说。话没讲完被他急促地打断了：“不是。”  
他说了一遍“不是”，这还不够，又重复了一次。末了小声道：“我……稍微有点感冒。”  
“……那你还淋雨？”王杰希的语气答得四平八稳。  
“我……我刚刚才感冒的。”  
“……哼。”  
王杰希没再问他，只是轻轻地在驾驶座上闷笑，笑声里还夹着一些带了气声的鼻音，音尾窜进乔一帆的耳朵里，活像长了无数只毛绒绒的脚。  
“那，你要去哪里？”他不动声色地把住方向盘，裹在皮质手套里的右手食指小幅度地在方向盘上摩挲着。  
“……还能去哪里啊……”乔一帆把头扭向窗外，嘀咕道。  
“也对。”王杰希从后视镜的角落里瞧了他一眼，眉间微微舒开。  
路过超市的时候，王杰希还是开了口：“需要去买抑制剂吗？”他看了看窗外，话是对右侧的乔一帆讲的。  
“……要。”乔一帆把头压在背包后边道。  
“等我一下。”  
王杰希招呼道，屈身出了驾驶室。他刚要关车门，又随口添了一句：“不要碰方向盘，我没拔车钥匙。”  
“……嗯。”乔一帆缩在副驾驶座上，向他眨了眨眼。他身上难受得紧，心里又是一番计较。他跟王杰希早已不存在什么父子关系了，可对方还在把他当孩子似的照顾，他不大乐意如此。他更想象不出来：要是王杰希存心还把他当儿子对待，他又为何要向自己那样示意呢？  
他靠在椅背上，目光堪堪投向靠着人行道的那侧车窗的车外。王杰希的背影仍旧是他记忆中的那个样子，高瘦，孤独，又有些桀骜。这道背影即使是落进了汹涌的人潮间，也不会让他认错分毫。对很久以前的乔一帆来说，清晨时，它是半掩门后的呼唤；中午时，它是校园里偶遇的问候；夜晚时，它代表一种沉默的态度。它是王杰希的化身，一道寂寞而骄傲的缩影。它显露得越鲜明，乔一帆就越是觉得自己抓不住它。  
他靠在椅背上，脑袋受着发情期和高烧的双重影响。黑暗的车厢里缀满了他信息素的味道，他叹息了一声，左手在膝盖上打着节拍，尽量分散自己的注意力，二分之一，四分之四，四分之三。  
他凭着记忆中的乐谱来敲节奏，敲到第八分钟的时候，王杰希回来了。他俯身凑近车窗，朝里边的乔一帆招呼了一下。  
乔一帆吸了口气，一抬起胳膊，他就发现自己浑身都软绵绵的，心下暗骂一声。他好容易捱到车门前，用力拉开门，在王杰希探身进来前就迅速缩回了自己的椅子上。  
他一拉开门，那股充盈在车厢内的百香果味就暴涨了出来。王杰希当然闻到了，他眉间一紧，赶紧躬身坐进车内，即刻拉上门，把抑制剂丢给他：“口服的，今晚一次，明天早上一次。”  
“唔……”他拿起那盒药片看了看，虬结着眉头拆起了药品包装。  
“本来想买注射款的……”王杰希活动了一下手指说。  
“没了么？”乔一帆摒着气，拧开自己的水壶，就着温水吞下了一片。  
“不是。”  
“买那个……不是更好？”  
“你能给自己打吗？”王杰希看着倒车镜说。  
“我……”乔一帆咽了口唾沫，“我……我不行……”  
他是真不行，他现在动一下都困难，就不用提摸到腺体给自己注射了。  
“你不……不帮我吗？”他吸了吸鼻子问道。  
“不，不行，”男人摇了摇头，“如果是我来帮你，一帆，你知道……我不会用这种方式。”  
他琢磨出了这句话里的意思，旋即咬了一下嘴唇，朝王杰希瞧了瞧。这一张望之下，他才在王杰希的鼻尖下发现一小片细密的汗珠。  
“……对不起。”他轻声说。  
他说着话的时间里，车子已经停了。王杰希家就在车前的教师公寓上头，整栋楼都是去年新建的，周身都被刷成了普蓝色。乔一帆下车的时候想，这地方跟他从前住的多像啊。他还没来得及朝王杰希表达这个想法，男人已经走了过来，越过他，走在前边，头也不回地问道：“你道什么歉？”  
他是跟在对方身后上的楼。王杰希话一出口，他身子颤了颤。  
“我……”他抱着背包，隐约感到自己和这个男人之间好像又回到了七年前的状态。  
如他记忆中的一样，他不说话，男人就从不逼他。等王杰希在跟前站住了，他在心里憋住一口气，总觉得自己不说不行，终于把话讲出了口：“我该离你远一点。”  
“咔哒。”  
男人在他前头开了门，在玄关旁的鞋柜里找了一会儿，丢给他一双米白色的毛拖鞋。  
“穿上。”他说，仿佛对乔一帆的话置若罔闻。  
乔一帆照他所说的做了，他弯下腰把拖鞋穿好，转身阖上门。转回头却直对上王杰希的眸子。  
他本就发着烧，鼻塞声重，这会儿被王杰希一望，鼻息不由得更重起来。他下意识往后退了一步，后背不小心撞在门上，发出“砰”的一声闷响。  
可王杰希并没有因此放过他。他慢慢地朝乔一帆靠近，靠得越近，他身上那股阿尔法信息素的味道就释放得越明显。  
乔一帆抽了口气，后背本能性地贴紧门上。他长这么大还没有真正地体会过阿尔法信息素对欧米伽的威胁，无论是在学校里，还是在生活中，他都有很多气性相投的阿尔法朋友。他不知道是不是所有的欧米伽都跟自己一样，说到底，是他被阿尔法男性抚养长大的经历削弱了他对本能的认知。从小到大，作为他面对得最多的阿尔法，王杰希从未在他面前失控过，他几乎没怎么想过阿尔法在面对欧米伽的时候究竟都能发生些什么，甚至于，他作为欧米伽的许多知识，都是王杰希这个阿尔法在很多年前一条条地写进手机短信里教给他的。  
而现在，王杰希将要告诉他的，则是关于阿尔法的事——  
“如果，有阿尔法对你这样做，你应该去报警，”他站在离乔一帆很近的地方——几乎是紧贴着他说，“当——他的信息素让你难受的时候，你就该警觉了。”  
他说着，沉下眸光。  
乔一帆攥紧了背包带，靠在门上不住地喘气，并拢的双腿贴在门上打着颤，王杰希的信息素像带钩的爪子一样紧紧地攫住了他，周围的空气里仿佛带了麻醉药，他每吸一口气，都觉得自己从嘴唇到腿间都是酥麻的。  
“也不要随便答应他们——不要去他们的家里，这很危险，很危险，一帆……”  
“我……”乔一帆阖紧眼睛，感觉自己的唇上多了一种触感，“我现在……现在知道错……来得及……吗……”他呼吸不稳地说道。  
唇上的触感忽然消失了。紧接着，他尝到了另一种感觉，柔软、濡湿而温热，伴随着极浓的杏仁味。他觉得自己脑袋里好像有什么东西就此崩裂了，这叫他暂时忘记了脑子里的那些节拍和旋律，喉咙里轻吟一声，便就着唇上的感觉凑过去。  
乔一帆睁开眼，只能看见面前的一点轮廓。轮廓不如王杰希施加给他的感觉来得更清晰。他刚迎上来，就感觉自己的颈后被对方握住了，欧米伽的腺体受两根手指轻轻压了一下，那一瞬间他有点想推开身前的人。可王杰希的动作比他更快，他摁住乔一帆的后脑，将青年整副身躯都按在自己怀中，旋即便对着刚刚浅尝过的地方深吻了下去。  
他吻咬了一会儿，鼻翼轻轻蹭着乔一帆的脸，感觉青年的身躯在自己怀里发着颤。他心神有点恍惚，恍惚了一阵，理智还是回笼。他亲了一下青年汗湿的额头，把对方没有力气的身躯裹在怀中，说：“来得及。”  
乔一帆半倚在王杰希怀里，感觉耳侧和脖颈间都在被人细密地吻着，他耳朵都红了，在黑暗里发着烫。  
“但是，下次可能就来不及了。”男人贴在他的耳旁说，过了片刻，渐渐和他抵住额头：“所以，如果你……真的不想的话，你最好再也不要见我。”  
“……什……什么？”他喉咙一涩，语气里满是难以置信。  
“呵，”他听见对方笑了，“我和你，早就不是以前的关系了，一帆。以前……我可以陪你入睡，我可以帮你注射抑制剂，我还可以带你去见你喜欢的阿尔法，我会这么做，因为你那时候是我的孩子。”  
“可是，现在的话，不一样。如果你想上我的床，你就要给我你的心；如果你想度过发情期，你就该索求我而不是抑制剂；如果你想见一个阿尔法，除非这个阿尔法是我，否则——你就会被我困在这里，哪儿也去不成，”男人轻轻地捏着他的手，语声低哑，“可这些，你做不到。”  
青年在他怀里喘了一声。他继续低声说：“这些要求很过分，对吗？”  
“以前你说……不要我。”他讲着，不由自主地收紧怀抱，“我后来想过这个问题。”  
“你所厌弃的，一帆，不就是那样的不自由吗？”  
“可是，我要告诉你的是——我没法再在现在的情况下给你那种自由，我不是那种人，我没有那么无私，一帆。”  
“所以，对你来说，我是危险的。”  
他讲完，才渐渐松开了怀抱。  
“如果你的回答仍旧是和从前一样，那么，我会立刻离开这里。”  
王杰希说着，抬手打开了客厅的灯。  
乔一帆感觉自己眼前霎时间一亮。亮光来得太刺眼，他举起手臂，在自己眼前挡了一下，余光发现王杰希依然在看着自己。他还没彻底消化完对方的话，就听见王杰希说要走，心底一丝苦味像刀子似的捅上来。  
“离开这里？去哪里？”他摒着气问道。  
“去没有你的地方。”男人接道，语气一如平常。他简直想象不出这人刚刚的话是怎么讲出来的。  
“你逼我。”他想了很久说道，鼻头红红的。  
男人似乎有些为这话所动，他凝视了乔一帆良久，低声说：“我没有选择。”  
乔一帆这时才得以直视他，只觉得那张他熟悉的面容上，带有一丝久违的寂寞。

（五）  
晚上十点钟左右，乔一帆又给家里打了电话。这回总算有人应了。  
“妈妈，我没带钥匙，”他说，“我等会儿就回来。”  
“好晚了呀，你在哪里啊？”母亲在那头问道。  
“我……我在……”他讲到这里，侧头往身后亮着灯的书房里看了一下，他晓得王杰希正在那里看书。  
“在王老师家？”  
“……嗯，对……”  
“你等等啊，”那头窸窸窣窣了一顿，“你方不方便叫王老师来听个电话？”  
“啊？呃……”乔一帆耳朵倏然间红了起来，他也不知道自己为什么会反应得如此，“您要讲些什么呀？”  
“他要听吗？”很显然，母亲不打算告诉他什么。  
“唔……我、我问问看……”  
王杰希在桌前翻了几十页书。他看了一段时间，抬起头来做一次远目，恰好从窗户的倒影里瞧见乔一帆站在自己身后。他心中一荡：他什么时候来的？站了多久了？他转过身问道：“有什么事吗？”  
“我……我妈妈说，想、想找你听电话……”乔一帆说着，把手机递给他。  
“哦。”  
男人接了过去，贴在耳旁。乔一帆站在旁边不住地观察他脸上的变化，表情像极了很久以前方士谦给家里打电话时的样子。王杰希脸上没什么变化，末了也只是说了一声“好”，就把手机递还给乔一帆。  
“啊？”乔一帆看见他把手机交给自己，上边还在显示“通话中”。  
“你妈妈说还有点事要跟你讲。”  
“是、是吗……”他拧了一下眉头，把电话贴回耳旁：“妈。”  
“我跟王老师讲过啦，最近你就住在他那里吧，妈妈公司里有点事，最近可能要去北欧出个差，反正你跟他一起待过那么久，应该不存在什么适不适应的问题，你跟他在一起呢妈妈也比较放心。”  
“哎？”乔一帆差点叫起来，“不……”他正要发话，看见王杰希已经重新翻起了书，赶紧掩着话筒往阳台走，“不是，妈妈，我一个人可以在家里住的，我今晚就回去好了——”  
“一帆，”那一头，女人的声音忽然很严肃，“你长大了。”  
乔一帆吞了口口水。  
“你要面对你自己。”  
他听罢，吸了吸鼻子：“……您……您把我扔给一个阿尔法，您就不怕……”  
“他和你相处了那么久，你在他身边度过了那么多次发情期，从来没出过事；以前的你比现在的你更孱弱、更容易下手，他都没有动过你一下，难道我现在还会害怕这个吗？”  
他张了张嘴，有点说不出话，没抓手机的另一只手在身侧握成拳。  
“我……我还没想好要……要怎么去面对他……”他轻声说。  
“那就不要想了，顺其自然吧，”母亲道，“感情本来，也是自然而然的东西。”  
“您怎么就觉得一定会自然而然呢……”他嘀咕。  
“因为……要是你没有往前一步，你以后会后悔的，”母亲笑了笑，“不过，我说的要去出差，是真的，我刚刚已经拜托他照顾你了。”  
“……我……您一路顺风……”他扶着额头应道。  
“嗯，那妈妈就挂电话了，回去陪陪他吧。”  
那头很快就成了忙音。  
乔一帆对着暗下去的手机屏幕发了好一会儿的愣，听见身后传来脚步声。他扭过头，看见王杰希朝他走来。  
“水烧好了，去洗澡吧，”男人说，“今晚客厅归你，那里的沙发还蛮舒服的。”  
乔一帆原本正要应了声去洗，听到后半段愣住了。他朝王杰希投去了一个难以置信的眼神：“呃……我……睡沙发？”  
“对，”王杰希答得一本正经，“我是独居，当然只有一张床。”  
乔一帆汗颜了一会儿，他心说这是怎么回事，以前看过的电视剧里的套路不都是把自己的床让给对方睡吗？  
“我说过了，”他的表情都写在脸上，王杰希看得透他，“你想上我的床，你就要给我你的心。”他讲完，向青年扫了一眼：“你知道那意味着什么，是吧？”  
乔一帆不再说话，默然走进了浴室，看见洗漱台上新放了一套牙具，那是王杰希给他准备的。他机械地走到台子前，扭开牙膏盖，慢吞吞地刷起了牙，脑子里再度回想起了今天傍晚发生过的一切。  
王杰希是认真的，他算是清楚了。他摆给自己的选择也明明白白：要么属于他，要么离开他，除此以外，没有任何中间选项，更不存在羁縻或者中立。王杰希就是王杰希，永远会选择最犀利直白的那一种方式，而且会用最彻底的执行力去贯彻它。乔一帆想到这里，忽然不安起来，他发现王杰希讲的话也许真的会成真，要是他依然徘徊不定，这男人会不会真的从此消失？他为什么就不给自己和别人留一点可以商讨的余地呢？  
他思考着这些问题，冥冥之中感觉到了一股从那男人身上散发出来的，难以言喻的孤傲。  
也许是他对这个男人太过熟悉了，又可能是王杰希在他面前一度表现得十分克制，以致于他几乎忘了对方也是个自尊心极强的人。  
可他实在想不到的是，王杰希对他的感情，其实远远比他想象的更复杂。王杰希没有父母、没有姊妹、没有兄弟，朋友很少，他的感情也一样很少；他曾经把自己对于亲人的那些感情全都交给过乔一帆，现在他又在这些感情上添了另一种新的情思，乔一帆对他而言，早已不再只是他的孩子，他还是他的爱人、他的朋友、他的兄弟，这样的感情太复杂也太沉重，会充实他也会掏空他；他看起来好像是在逼乔一帆给他一个说法，而说到底他只是在自己逼自己。  
乔一帆刷完了牙，从台下的柜子里找了找。王杰希总会习惯性地把新的日化品收纳在洗漱台下的柜子里，他找了一会儿，果然找到了一套新的浴巾。他一面展好浴巾，挂在壁钩上，一边往下脱衣服。脱了一半突然听见敲门声，他反射性地蹲在地上，蹲了几秒才意识到自己在干什么，脸上不禁有些窘色。  
“……什么事啊？”他问道。  
“你知道浴巾在哪里拿吧？”王杰希的身影在毛玻璃上映出一个轮廓。  
“嗯……我拿到了。”  
“水可能会烫，你自己调好，不要烫到了。”  
“知道了知道了。”乔一帆恨不得他赶快走，连声催促道。  
王杰希的身影在门上消失后，他才慢吞吞地站起来，拉开淋浴间走进去。他心里有事，洗着洗着就开始神游，等出来的时候已经过了快一个小时了。  
“洗这么久？”王杰希看着他皱起来的手指说道。  
“唔……”他被这么一问，有点不太好意思。  
“不过你感冒了，多洗一会儿热水也好，”王杰希说完，把手里抱的枕头给他，“你早点睡，我去洗了。”  
乔一帆点点头，抱着枕头找到客厅的沙发，瞧见王杰希果然在上面铺了层毛毯。沙发紧邻着客厅的空调柜机，那里正打开着，温度表计数显示着“26”。  
王杰希某方面来说也算得上是很会打理自己的人，他的客厅环境很舒适，不比卧室的差，不过乔一帆左看右看，老觉得心里有点不舒服。王杰希的态度让他不得不紧张，虽然这男人看起来好像什么也没发生似的，可谁知道自己明天醒来他会不会又不见了呢？他身上裹着厚重的羊毛被，在沙发里翻来覆去地想了很久，横竖睡不着，目光不经意地扫过客厅的一角，发现那里有台他很眼熟的东西。  
他坐了起来，凝视那个东西，表情里透着些惊讶。  
那是台绒布罩的“珠江”钢琴，他刚学琴的时候王杰希给他买的。他没想到王杰希把这个东西一直搬到了这儿。  
他嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，缓缓地走下沙发，坐在钢琴前的琴凳上，抬手慢慢地剥开绒布罩子。重新摸到这台钢琴，让他的心情很是复杂。他在钢琴漆面上抚摩了一会儿，听见身后有人说：“想弹吗？”  
“啊？”他扭过头，看见王杰希端着杯子在看自己，脸上微微红了起来。  
“想弹就弹吧，它是你的。”王杰希说着，把杯子放在茶几上。乔一帆以为他只是在给自己倒水，却没想到他自己也连着坐下来了。  
“大晚上的，邻居得有意见。”乔一帆低声说。  
“有可以在夜里弹的曲子吗？”王杰希望着他道。  
他眨了眨眼睛，良久后说：“有的。”  
“是什么？”  
“肖邦的Nocturne。”  
“Nocturne，夜曲吗？”王杰希说完，轻轻哼了几个音，“这样？”  
乔一帆有点意外，忍不住笑起来：“……噗，不……”  
“哼错了？”  
“不，Nocturne有很多首，除了他生前发表的十九首以外，还有两首遗作。”  
“唔……你……说说看？”  
“说……说吗……”乔一帆怔了怔神，不过，这毕竟是他热爱的事业，即使对方是王杰希，他也能不由自主地自如起来：“最有名的肖邦夜曲的演奏家，应该是鲁宾斯坦了，他演奏的夜曲系列就是十九首，不过，阿什肯纳齐有演奏过二十一首，也就是包括后面的两首遗作，”他想了想又说，“肖夜的话，我……比较喜欢阿什。”  
“他们有区别吗？”  
“有，”乔一帆笑了一下，“肯定有。每位演奏家在演奏曲子的时候，都会因为各自的性格、经历、背景等等，对那首曲子有他们自己的解读，由此也就有他们自己的演绎方式。鲁宾斯坦演奏的夜曲，我觉得……很规整，有些时候……”他讲着讲着，头微微仰起来，天花板上的灯光在他的鼻梁上映出一些亮色，“有些时候，是悲伤里的冲动，有的时候……是绝望里的希望……他对肖邦有他自己的解读，怎么说……个性十足吧……也许……”他眸子微微敛起来，“也许你会比较喜欢他。”  
“是吗……”王杰希抿了口热水，“下次我听听看。”  
“嗯……我、我有他的唱片，”乔一帆忍不住多起了话，“我、我可以借给你。”  
他说话的时候，眼睛微微张大、流露出热情的模样叫王杰希有些感慨。他轻笑了一下说：“好啊。”  
“那，再说说……你喜欢的……那个……谁来着？”  
“阿什肯纳齐，”乔一帆揉了揉后脑勺，“他……说起来怪不好意思的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我……在听到他的演奏前，想不到一个人可以把夜曲弹得……既温柔，又充满辉煌……他对夜曲的演绎方式，跟我心目中对肖邦的那种印象，很像吧，所以，我比较喜欢他的。”  
“你喜欢肖邦？”王杰希看了一下他的眼睛，问道。  
“……算吧，有点惭愧的是……我对他了解不深。我只是……喜欢他的曲子，他的……夜曲，就好像是……是他的一种情绪的存放点一样……”乔一帆说到这里，头微微地仰了起来，天花板上漫射下来的光在他的鼻梁上染出一抹亮色，“你能在里面听见很多声音。他把自己的很多情绪，沉闷的、激昂的、快乐的……这些，全都存在了那里。有时候你还能听见夜的愤怒和激荡，他的曲子的确很适合在夜里弹，但如果真的听完了，也许就睡不着了。”  
“那……为什么会睡不着呢？”  
“因为……因为……”乔一帆的话渐渐模糊起来，他的头也微微低下去，“会……想起很多事。”  
他看见男人朝自己抬了一下眼睛，心脏猝然狂颤了一阵。  
“你在晚上弹过吗？”男人问道。  
“如果……是睡前的话，我会选择海顿或者……德彪西。”  
“他们的怎么样？”  
“我会放松很多。”  
“可你最喜欢肖邦？肖邦为什么不行？”  
乔一帆呼吸顿了顿：“肖邦……他，应该是个很敏锐的人。他的音乐，太有感染力，我——”  
“会难受吗？”  
王杰希看着他问道。  
他沉默了片刻，答道：“会。”  
两人间安静了一会儿，还是王杰希先开的口：“你最喜欢肖邦的夜曲吗？”  
“我的话……叙事曲吧，虽然我觉得很难演奏，”乔一帆凝了凝神，“你知道，花样滑冰比赛的时候，很多曲目是古典乐剪辑而成的。第一次上台演奏叙事曲前，我看了很久的……羽生结弦的节目，他滑过肖叙一。”  
“演奏钢琴之前需要观摩花滑表演？这倒是很新鲜。”  
“钢琴表演和花滑表演都是演绎方式，后者是肢体语言，我当时觉得……也许后者的感情能更外露一些，如果我想把一首曲子演奏得好，那种感情，我当然需要多多了解。羽生结弦是一位表现力很强的花滑选手，很适合我去观摩。”  
“哦，我听你妈妈说，后来你演奏叙事曲得奖了？”  
“啊……”乔一帆不好意思地笑起来，“嗯……我发挥得比较好。”  
他说完，看见王杰希垂下头，不知在想些什么。他突然发现自己不知不觉间竟然与这男人聊了这么久。  
“我要去睡了，”男人收拾了一下茶几面，“你也早点睡。还有……”  
“今晚能不能，弹一首夜曲？”  
他说到这里，朝乔一帆看过来。  
“那……”乔一帆慢慢掀开钢琴盖，“你要听哪首？”  
“你喜欢哪首？”  
“他遗作里的一首。”  
“那，就它了。”  
乔一帆颔首，转过头，左手在琴键上滑了一把。这是他弹琴前的一个微小的习惯。当他第二次抬手的时候，琴音就那样流泻了出来。  
王杰希抱着双臂，轻轻站到他的身后。乔一帆以前练琴的时候他也时常这么站着，他望着青年那双属于钢琴家的手在琴键的八度上流畅地抚动，看见青年微微垂下的脖颈，喉头忽然有点发紧。他有些迟疑，这个如今已经才华横溢的青年人，真的能在他身边永远地留下来吗？他迟疑着，心下又有些感怀。乔一帆，他的孩子，已经长大了。在那些没有自己陪伴的岁月里，他活出了自己的精彩。  
一曲终了。乔一帆收回手，回身，看见王杰希一脸沉静地站在自己身后。  
“你说得对，”王杰希低声说，“夜曲确实能让人想起很多事情，一帆。”

（六）  
演奏会在第二天，也就是星期五的晚上举行。星期五一大早，乔一帆还没来得及睁开眼，就感觉有人在自己身旁坐了下来。那人坐了一会儿，他感觉自己脸颊上被谁轻轻拍了一下。  
“该去学校了，一帆。你今天还要彩排。”  
“唔……”他翻了个身，半醒不醒的。昨晚他给王杰希弹完了琴，王杰希是睡了，他死活捱到了下半夜才睡着。他原先感冒还没好透，又逢着发情期，身上懒得要命，一下都不想动。  
等了好几分钟，乔一帆还是没有要醒的迹象。王杰希皱皱眉头，端起一边放着的热水抿了一口，随后拆出一粒抑制剂药片。  
眼看乔一帆就快又睡过去了，他伸手抄住青年的腰身，一用力就把对方半拎起来。  
乔一帆意识正昏沉着，感觉自己唇间滑进了一些温热的液体，他呛了一下，神智逐渐复苏，一开眼恰好跟王杰希的目光撞在一起。  
他懵了几秒，猛然意识到王杰希在做什么，脸色都变了，伸手就挡在男人胸前。可他挡了也没用，等对方松开他的嘴，他一时间只能手软脚软地挨在男人的颈窝里喘气。  
“该吃抑制剂了。”王杰希垂眸看了他一会儿，一脸平静地说。  
“唔……我自己会吃。”乔一帆说，恨不得把脸埋到被子里去。  
“你又不起来。”  
“我等一下会起的……”他辩解道。话刚说完，感觉男人伸在被子里的手往自己腰上掐了一把。他瑟缩了一下身子，就听见王杰希说：“一帆……我还在易感期。”  
“你再磨蹭，我就要来替你穿衣服了，你不会想那样的，我保证。”  
男人面无表情地说。  
“我……我知道了……”他把下半张脸蒙在被子里接道。  
他叼着面包下楼的时候，男人正拿着一块无纺布擦后视镜，这光景像极了他小时候去学校前的模样。  
“今天您也会去看吗？”他跳到王杰希身后问。  
“有空的话就去。”王杰希说着，跨上了车。  
乔一帆在座位上垂下眼睛，他觉得这意味着王杰希不会去看。  
“明年一月有个学术交流会。”王杰希接着说。  
“嗯……”他偏过头，下意识地擦了擦嘴唇，这个动作有时候会抵消他心里的一些紧张感。他觉得自己刚刚那一瞬间的想法未免有些矫情过头了，王杰希也有自己的生活。既然他会为了自己的理想而犹豫，那他又有什么立场去要求王杰希总绕着自己转呢？想想他都觉得这是件很不应该的事。  
他就这样偏着头，看了一点窗外的街景。车窗很快又模糊起来，他再也看不到了，只好坐在那里发呆。  
深冬已至，虽然还没到最冷的天气里，人行道上也还是布满了萧瑟的味道。他看了没多久，手上又开始下意识地打起了节拍。  
“是什么曲子？”王杰希忽然问道，两眼仍注视着车前的景象。  
“……《水之嬉戏》。”乔一帆说完，微微愣了一下。他几个月前刚同王杰希再会的时候，弹的就是这一首。  
“嗯……我想说……你有没有看过——”王杰希正想问他一个问题，乔一帆截断了他的话：  
“看过。”  
“咦？”  
“藤田宜平的《水之嬉戏》。”他说着，语气骤然轻快起来，“我练习这首曲子的时候……去看了。”  
“不，我稍微有点惊讶，”王杰希从后视镜里朝他抬了回眼，“你猜到了我要说什么。”  
“……是吗……我……呃……”乔一帆脸上烫了起来，“我以前跟别人谈过这本书，她开始讲的话也跟你差不多。”  
“她喜欢这本书吗？”王杰希问。  
“她喜欢。”乔一帆淡淡地接道，他还有一句话没说——“我更喜欢。”  
男人微微抬了一下眉头，不再说什么。  
“结束了就给我打电话。”临走之前，王杰希对着车窗外的乔一帆说。  
“我自己也可以回去。”乔一帆拉了一下背包带，答道。  
“那……”他抬起左手，看了一眼腕表，“那，要是下雨的话，你就打电话给我。没有，你可以自己回家。带钥匙了吗？”  
“带了。”  
“好，”他点点头，发动引擎，“走了。”  
望着远去的车的背影，乔一帆在路边站了良久。  
十几分钟前，他在车上偶然想起来一件事。《水之嬉戏》小说里的男女主人公，是在《水之嬉戏》的琴声里相遇的。  
“我在想什么东西……”他脸上红得厉害，自言自语了几句，抬手刮着脸往礼堂后台走。  
接下来的日程过得紧凑，时间走得飞快。学生演奏会开在晚上八点整。相比起其他人，乔一帆要轻松一些，他努力了很久，终于还是说服了唐柔，将自己换了下来。如此一来，只要在演奏会前半部分完成钢琴独奏，他的任务就完成了。  
“让学姐替你去弹协奏曲，回头你可得好好报答一下，多累啊，”他演出完以后，安文逸在底下撞了一下他的肩膀，“请吃个饭，送个小礼物，都行。”  
“哈哈，我知道的，”乔一帆说，“还好今晚不弹拉三。”  
“是啊，你还指望到时候人家还会帮你铲煤？”  
“别这样，怪埋汰人的。”他摇了摇头，笑道。  
他的节目已经结束了，可演奏会还没有结束。如果是往常，他总会坐在礼堂里听到最后，可今天他心神有些不平静。他抄着口袋，在礼堂外边转了一会儿，突然很想去学校喷泉那里看看。他去了后台，翻出了自己的围巾，把口鼻裹得严严实实的，出了门，发现天上竟然开始下雪了。  
这是今年的第一场雪。这雪来得又细、又轻盈，随着风在空中到处飞着。雪夜上方，是一轮干净而皎洁的明月，月光在喷泉四周浸透，营造出一种极致孤单而美丽的境界。  
他仰起头张望了一会儿，呼出的气在夜里形成白雾，也不知自己上一回这么望着明月是何时了。他站了片刻，冒着雪在微湿的喷泉广场上走着。走了没几步，听见前面有人说：“演奏会还没结束，你居然出来摸鱼！”  
他心一惊，抬头看见一个女孩子，裹着鹅黄色的羽绒服，笑盈盈望着他。  
“苏沐橙学姐，”他笑了一下，“好久不见。”  
“是啊，好久不见，你过得还好吗？”她走过来，“听说，你和刘小别配合得并不好？”  
“嗯……刘小别学长没什么问题，我……我有点……”  
“你不行吗？可是……你在肖赛上表现得很出色呀。”  
“我也说不清楚，我想……可能是别的什么事……”乔一帆微微敛起眼睛，“有一些问题，我需要去尽快……尽快解决，否则……我……总觉得，自己的琴声里好像缺了什么似的。”  
“缺了什么呢……”苏沐橙歪了歪脑袋，“也许，是……爱吧。”  
“啊？”他的心“噗通”一下。  
“肖E小调第一钢琴协奏曲，”苏沐橙说着，哼了几个音，“它是一首极具浪漫气息的乐曲，它活泼、明亮、庄严、抒情、柔和、欢快，有些地方，含有轻微的忧郁，它像一幅冬天的阳光下的画。如果你的心里没有这些感情，它就不会被如此演绎出来了。”  
苏沐橙那双温柔的眼睛望了他一会儿，他低下头，有些不敢直视它们。  
“我来音乐学院第一天的时候，我的老师对我说，音乐是这个世界上最诚恳的语言。我们说话的时候，我们会违心、会欺骗、会虚情假意，可音乐不会，你怎么对它，它就会怎么对你。”  
她讲完，拍了一下乔一帆的肩膀：“我先走啦，还有事情。”  
“唔……谢谢学姐，学姐再见。”乔一帆向她挥了挥手。  
苏沐橙的身影消失在雪夜的另一端。他抄着口袋，又往那里看了很久，才徐徐起身，往门外走。等车的时候，校门口的保安裹着大衣出来，望见他，打了个招呼：“小伙子，你家里人今天没来吗？”  
“啊？”乔一帆裹了一下衣襟，“您说什么？”  
“今天早上送你来的那个啊，每个学期的演奏会他都来。”  
“呃……每个……学期？”乔一帆怀疑自己听错了，“他……”  
“哎，你是叫乔一帆吗？拿奖那个？”  
“是……是啊。”他艰难地点了点头。  
“哎哟，小伙子不错啊，他当时来问我说，你们学校是不是有个拿了什么什么奖的学生，问我知道不知道你在哪个班，这个，我当然不知道了。”  
“……哪个……班……吗……”乔一帆的眨了眨眼睛，雪花落满了他的睫毛。  
“嗯，不止是演奏会吧……他平时也经常来的，他说，他是你家里人……”男人嘟囔着，“我怎么觉得不像……”  
他接下来还说了什么，乔一帆没有心思再听了。他赶忙拦了一辆车，飞奔回王杰希位于教师公寓的家，三两步上了楼。家里黑漆漆的，王杰希大概还没回来。他控制不了自己的情绪，激动地喘着气，在家里脑子一热，大声喊道：“王杰希，出来！”  
他知道不会有人出来，但他就是心里发堵，想找个发泄的出口。他听见无人响应，心里蓦地开始发酸，这使他眼眶也热了起来。  
他抹了把脸，转身找到了王杰希的书房，拧开门把走进去。他知道书房是王杰希最喜欢呆的地方。  
还是没人。  
不过，他从桌上发现了一样很特别的东西——他的涂鸦本。那是他十岁的时候王杰希买给他的礼物，后来被他自己扔得不知道去哪里了。  
他舒了口气，在椅子上坐下，开始翻那个本子。第一页、第二页……映入眼中的都是他稚嫩的手笔，他随意地翻了好几下，也没什么。当他把本子合上，倒过来翻页的时候，他发现了另一些字迹。  
王杰希的笔迹。  
那些笔迹记录的内容加起来并不多，不仅不多，还可以称得上简短，它就像一张乔一帆近八年来的年表，每一年，在乔一帆身上发生过的重大的事件，都会在上头有所反映。他看着这些笔迹，翻页的手有点颤抖。  
你一直在看着我？  
“呃……一帆……你……”  
他看了不知道多久，听见王杰希的声音在他后边响起。他一转身，发现男人站在那里，模样似乎有些手足无措。  
“你……怎么……进来了……”男人扫了他手上的本子一眼，脸上露出了显而易见的窘迫之色。可当他看见乔一帆的表情时，他脸色变了。  
“你……你为什么直到现在才冒出来？”乔一帆断断续续地说着，眼睛红红的。  
“我……”男人背起了手，“我……”  
“我找了你好久，”乔一帆说，“我还去以前家的地方找过你，你根本不在，英杰说你早就走了，我以为这辈子都见不到你了。”  
“是的……我……很久以前就不在那里了，”王杰希抿了抿嘴唇，稍稍靠近他，“你哭了？一帆，我……”  
“我找了你七年，”乔一帆盯着他，“你一直在看着我，却不出现？你怎么能这么做？”  
“我……”男人慢慢走近他，终于伸出手，握住了他的肩膀，手指不安地在他的肩头摩挲着，“我……我不敢见你。”  
乔一帆睁大了眼睛。  
“是我让你走的，我要怎么让你回来呢？你不是小狗，你也不是……受我支配的什么东西，我让你走你就走，让你回来你就回来吗？我想不好要怎么见你，直到……”他叹了口气，“直到你发现了我。”  
“一直以来，让你感到难受的，是我的懦弱才对，”他痛苦地皱了一下眉毛，“是我太懦弱了，我看上了你，却总是一次又一次地把你撇下，要求你往前走，我自己却不敢往前看。”他抱住青年的肩膀，把脸贴在对方的颈侧。  
乔一帆捏紧了拳头。他张了张嘴，感觉脖颈边湿漉漉的，眼眶里倏然有什么东西跟着落了下来。  
他微微弯起臂膀，回抱了自己身前的人。  
“你真傻。”他哑声接道，鼻子抵在男人的发顶，声音嗡嗡的。  
那一夜，这座城市下了七年来最大的一场雪，天地白茫一片。


End file.
